Lesson of Love
by Chiisai Tenshi
Summary: Its Love at first sight all over again! Imagine you see this guy girl and you cant get them out of your head until you have to take drastic measures, plot twists and all.
1. A distant Glance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters (I wish I did but....) I only oen the idea behind the story. Oh and this is my first Fan Fic so please no flames!!! R&R I need helpful critisim!

* * *

Chapter 1 A Distant Glance

She was sitting alone at a table near the dance floor; she stared blankly at her plate with her head in her hands. Couples swayed across the dance floor. She sighed, debating whether or not she should go to the bar across the restaurant and drink away the memory of her prick ex-boyfriend yet again. She glanced across the dance floor, between the dancers she could see some guy sitting alone at his table. He looked about as depressed as she felt. He glanced up and caught her eye, she looked away quickly.

"Good evening Kagome," said an older lady dressed in the red and white uniform that all the waiters in the restaurant wore. Her long gray hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the back of her neck. "Good evening, Kaede." Kagome sighed. "Are you still upset about, what was his name?" "Hojo, and I'm not upset, I'm hurt." "Well I'll tell you something, there is a young fellow over there who seems rather interested in you." Kaede gestured at the guy across the dance floor. "Thanks Kaede, but I don't feel like playing matchmaker or blind date tonight. I'm just going to head home."

The restaurant was on the main floor of a small apartment building, mostly only staff lived there, but there were a few collage students there to. Kagome slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment. At her door there was a girl banging on it.

"Hello Sango." Kagome sighed. Sango turned and smiled as Kagome unlocked the door. "Kagome, I know you aren't feeling the greatest yet, but could you take care of Kyrara for me? Just for a week?" Sango begged. "I don't know Sango, where are you going now?" Kagome replied, sinking into the nearest arm chair. "I have to go on this stupid business trip, again." Sango huffed putting down the small cat carrier. "But I can tell this is a bad time for you, I should have called first. I'm sorry Kagome, I leave her with Kohaku." "Thanks Sango, you're right this isn't such a great time. Plus I'm working overtime this week." "Do you want me to stay for awhile?" Sango asked gently. "No it's ok Sango I'll be fine. Thank you though."

Sango picked up Kyrara's cage and walked slowly to the door. "See you later Kagome." She said opening the door. She slipped out of the door and shut it silently behind her. _Thank God for friends_, Kagome thought to herself. She got up and had a hot shower. Then she curled up in her arm chair with a mug of hot chocolate and her book.

In the street below Kagome's window stood the mysterious figure of the young man from the restaurant. He stood motionless in the darkness, watching the cars pass on the street. _Who is she?_ He thought to himself. _She looked so alone. _A taxi pulled up to the curb. He walked forward to meet it. But as he reached for the handle, the door opened and a woman stepped out. Her short black hair, pulled up into a bun, with ornate feathers sticking out from it. Her eyes were a deep purple.

"Hello InuYasha, fancy meeting you here." She said, smiling at him. "Kagura. It's nice to see you." InuYasha said looking down. "Do you mind me taking your cab?" "Oh go ahead, unless you want to stay and share a drink with me." She replied, running her hand up his arm. "No Kagura not tonight, not again." InuYasha said turning to get into the cab. "Suit yourself then." Kagura said turning away from him.

InuYasha sat down in the cab and slammed the door. The driver turned around in his seat to look at him. "Still having lady troubles InuYasha?" "Shut it Miroku, I'm not having a good night." "Ok fine I'll take you to your apartment." Miroku turned around and started driving.

InuYasha leaned on the window. _Why can't I get her out of my head? _He thought. _I don't even know her name. What is it about her that's so special?_ "Well here you go InuYasha, have yourself a good evening." Miroku said pulling up in front of a shabby apartment building. "Thanks Miroku, but some how I doubt that will happen." InuYasha replied getting out of the car.

Kagome sighed and closed her book. _Who was that guy? Why I'm I thinking about it? I should be planning my revenge on Hojo … not thinking about some guy I saw at the restaurant. Am I finally over Hojo, and moving on? _Kagome thought crawling into bed. _I wonder what he's doing, and if he's thinking about me too. _Kagome stared at her ceiling in the darkness, until finally sleep came.

InuYasha walked into his apartment and dropped his keys on the table. His computer screen was blinking "You've got mail." He walked over and opened the message; it was from his recent ex-girlfriend, Kikyo. The message read: Why? InuYasha, why can't we be together? I don't understand. Please come back to me! I miss you. Love Kikyo.

_Dam it Kikyo, why can't you get it! We aren't meant for each other, I can't do this anymore._ InuYasha thought slamming his fist into the table. He shut off the computer and silently got ready for bed. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. _Is she thinking about me? Who are you?_

_

* * *

_

What do you think so far? R&R please! more coming soon


	2. Let's Do Lunch

Disclaimer: once again I do not own any InuYasha characters, as much as I would like to, I own my ideas though so at least thats something. Hope you like it, R&R if you please I need all the help I can get!

* * *

Chapter 2: Lets do lunch 

Kagome walked down the street in a daze. She still couldn't get him out of her head. She entered the little corner store where she worked and nodded at the owner, Mr. Sakagami, who jolted up from his nap behind the counter as she entered. She walked behind the counter and dropped her bag in her locker, and pulled out her uniform/ apron. She walked to the front of the store and flicked the lights on and flipped the sign from closed to open. She sighed and sat down behind the counter. _I wish I could see him again._

* * *

InuYasha walked into the restaurant just as they were opening the doors. He walked up to the counter. "Hi could I please speak to Kaede?" "Um sure." The lady behind the counter said and turned and walked into the back. Kaede came to the counter. "InuYasha, it's a little early to begin drinking away your sorrows isn't it?" "Kaede that isn't what I came for, not this time." InuYasha explained. "I need your help Kaede, I need to find her, I can't get her out of my head, please understand." "Ah the girl from last night? Yes of course, that would be Kagome Higurashi." "Thank you Kaede" InuYasha turned and ran out of the restaurant. He ran up to the nearest pay phone and dropped a quarter in it. He dialed and number quickly and put the ringing receiver to his ear. 

It felt like hours before a tired Miroku picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Miroku? Hi it's InuYasha." "Hey InuYasha, What can I do for you this early in the morning?" Miroku laughed. "I need a favor." InuYasha replied. "I need you to find someone for me and I know you have all the connections." "Sure, no problem." Miroku said walking over to his computer. "Who's the girl?" "Laugh all you want Miroku, surprisingly it is a girl this time." "Oh really? Congrats InuYasha, what's her name? I'll find her for you." "Kagome Higurashi." Miroku dropped the phone. "Miroku? Miroku what was that? Hello?" "I'm sorry InuYasha, I dropped the phone." "Well hurry, I'm in a rush." "She works at the corner store on Third. And InuYasha, be careful with her, she's my cousin."

* * *

The store was particularly busy. It was Saturday and kids were running through the candy aisle with handfuls of quarters. Their parents stopped at the front of the store to talk to Mr. Sakagami. Somehow the almost constant ringing of the cash register and the chatter of the people in the store was reassuring to Kagome. It was so much better than being alone in her silent apartment. It was about 11:30 in the morning and Kagome was getting anxious for her lunch break. There was a bus stop in front of the store and the bus always came at 11:30 on the nose, bringing a crowd of people into the store. 11:40 the mad rush was gone. _Five more minutes until lunch!_ Kagome thought, tapping her fingers on the counter. 11:43 the door opened again, a young man entered, he looked down as he walked as if he was afraid to make eye contact with anyone. Kagome's heart started beating wildly in her chest. He walked up to the counter and looked up at her. InuYasha was lost in Kagome's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, a long, silent moment, before anyone spoke. 

"Hi, you're Kagome, right?" InuYasha asked, his confidence slowly fading. _What do I say to her?_ He thought. "Ya, I'm Kagome, have we met before?" Kagome replied. _What I'm I doing? That was such a stupid thing to say!_ She thought. "No, I don't think we have. I'm InuYasha." There was a pause before InuYasha spoke again. "Um I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch." "Um, I guess it would be alright, I get off for lunch at quarter to twelve." Kagome replied shyly. "Oh good, it is quarter to twelve." InuYasha said.

Kagome pulled of her apron and shoved it in her locker. She grabbed her bag and walked out from behind the counter. "I'll be back at 12:30 Mr. Sakagami." She said as they walked out of the store side by side. 11:49 Miroku raced into the store, and was greeted from behind the counter by Mr. Sakagami. "Where's Kagome?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. "She went out for lunch; she'll be back at 12:30 though." Mr. Sakagami said. "She wasn't with InuYasha was she?" Miroku was near panic for some odd reason. "She left with some guy; I think he said his name was InuYasha, why?" "I just wanted to warn her about what she was getting into."

* * *

I'm still working on chapter 3 hope to finish it soon!! 


	3. A Little Fall of Rain

Disclaimer: The usual thing I wish I own these characters, but ... I don't. This chapter is for my friend Yuki, Go fluffiness!

* * *

Chapter 3: A little Fall of Rain

Kagome and InuYasha walked side by side down the street. They talked and got to know each other. They walked into the park and sat on the bench.

"This is nice." Kagome said, smiling. "I'm glad I can get away from the store for a while." InuYasha smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke again. _What to talk about? _InuYasha thought panicking, he hates these tense awkward silences. Finally Kagome thought of something to say. "So, what sort of things do you like doing in your spare time?" "Well, I'm sort of out of work right now, so I spend a lot of time at home not doing much, but I finished reading all of my collage text books and I listen to all of my dad's old records." "Wow, you must have been out of work for a while." Kagome wasn't just acting surprised. "Well it's been almost two months, and I really need a job." InuYasha looked at the ground and sighed. "Mr. Sakagami said he was looking for someone else to work at the store with me, so you could ask him." "Thanks, Kagome, that would be nice." InuYasha smiled.

InuYasha looked up just as it started to rain. It was only a shower but it was quite cold. Kagome shivered and looked up as well. She smiled as the raindrops hit her face. "I love the rain." She stated glancing over at InuYasha. "You look cold." He said taking off his sweater and handing it to her. "Oh, domo. Are you sure you won't get cold?" "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." "Kagome!" a small redheaded child ran up to them. "Oh hey Shippo!" Kagome smiled at her little cousin. "Miroku was looking for you at the store, and he bought me candy!" _Leave it to Miroku to get worried about me and send his seven-year-old brother running all over town looking for me!_ "Hey you know Miroku?" InuYasha said with a surprised look. "Ya I know Miroku he's my brother! And we are Kagome's cousins." Shippo looked at InuYasha like he was a total idiot. "Oh, cool." InuYasha said blankly, recalling his phone conversation with Miroku this morning. _"Be careful with her, InuYasha, she's my cousin." _Miroku's words flashed into his mind. "Spin with me Kagome!" Shippo said jumping up and down in excitement. "Alright!" Kagome laughed getting up from the bench. "Be careful Kagome." InuYasha said quietly as Shippo and Kagome walked to an open spot in the grass.

Kagome held on to Shippo's wrists and began spinning in a circle. Shippo giggled happily as he flew around in circles. InuYasha watched them from the bench. The rain was still falling fast, about as fast as InuYasha found himself falling in love with Kagome. But then it was Kagome's turn to fall. The grass was wet and slippery, and just as Shippo touch down after spinning Kagome slipped on the grass and found she falling. InuYasha saw her falling and ran to her. He ran and caught just before she hit the ground, Miroku always said he was best a track running. Kagome found herself lying on the ground in InuYasha's arms, where she had fallen. Shippo sat on the ground where he had landed; he looked up and saw Kagome and InuYasha. "Kagome are you okay?" He asked getting up and walking over to her. "I'm fine, my ankle hurts a little though." InuYasha helped her to her feet, and they walked back to the park bench.

Kagome looked at her watch; it was almost 12:30. "Oh I should be getting back to work!" She exclaimed getting up from the park bench. Shippo jumped up and stated he had places to be and rushed off. "I'll walk you back to the store, so I can talk to Mr. Sakagami about that job." InuYasha said as they begin walking out of the park.

They entered the store and Kagome walked behind the counter. InuYasha went over and talk to Mr. Sakagami. About five minutes later InuYasha walked up to the counter.

"I'm heading off now. I will see you later." InuYasha said. Then out nowhere he leaned across the counter and kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked out of the store. _(That's for you Yuki!!!)_ Kagome blushed. "Well I'm sure he will be a good worker." Mr. Sakagami said from across the store. "He got the job?" Kagome asked. "We will see I guess." Mr. Sakagami replied.

* * *

Please review! Chapter four coming up when I finish writing it. and remember "DON'T GET ELIMANATED!!" (MXC) 


	4. Easier To Run

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait, I had I horrible case of writer's block, I hope this chapter turns out okay, it will probably be a little rough, I'm sort of at the end of my original idea and this is sort of my in between ideas chapter, but Yuna will have my head if I don't start writing soon so here it is.**

Chapter 4 Easier to Run

Kagome jumped as the phone rang, she rushed to answer it.

"Hi, Kagome?" It was InuYasha.

"Hi this is Kagome." She replied shyly.

"Hi, it's InuYasha, um I was wondering if you wanted to get together for dinner tonight."

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Kagome was cheerful and excited to see him again.

"I thought we could just meet at Kaede's restaurant. You know the one on Fifth?"

"Ya I know which one you are talking about, that's right near where I live." Kagome responded, she began getting butterflies.

"Alright I guess I will see you around six then." InuYasha suddenly wanted to get as far away from the phone as possible.

"Alright see you later then." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. _Why does he make me so nervous? But it's a good nervous._

InuYasha leaned against the wall beside the phone. Slowly he tipped his head back and forth cracking his neck.

"See that's wasn't so hard, was it?" Miroku laughed from across the room.

"Shut up Miroku, you're just laughing because she's your cousin."

"Ya that's why I'm laughing, but also because you take this so seriously that's why you get nervous." InuYasha looked away and sighed.

"So are you going to tell her?" Miroku asked switching off the T.V.

"You're kidding right?" InuYasha looked up and smirked.

"InuYasha I'm not kidding you should tell her, she has the right to know." Miroku was suddenly serious.

"Miroku remember what happened with Kikyo? I can't hurt Kagome like that."

"You should tell her."

"Fine. I'll tell her, but not yet."

_There hasn't been a day that I haven't wanted to go back and change everything that happened, but I guess it isn't that easy. I just couldn't stand hurting Kagome like that. But she's different from Kikyo isn't she? She would understand, wouldn't she?_

"InuYasha? Hello wakey wakey!" Miroku waved his hand in front of InuYasha's face.

"Sorry Miroku I guess I zoned out for a second there." InuYasha said jerking his head up to look at Miroku.

"Hey, calm down, everything's going to be fine." Miroku flashed a smile. InuYasha sighed and nodded.

Simultaneously Kagome and InuYasha reached to turn on the radio, each in their own homes, not knowing of the others actions.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember_

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories_

_I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There would never be a past_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_Is so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_It's easier to run_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made_

_It's so much easier to go_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame, to the grave_

Linkin Park Easier To Run

Kagome went about her day not really paying attention to the words of the song. InuYasha was quite the opposite, hearing the words of the song he decided that it was easier to run and Kagome would not know of his past, that would be best.

Kagome looked at the clock 5:38 she blinked and looked again, yup it said 5:38. Where had the day gone she asked herself as she rushed to get ready for her date that evening.

Wandering down to the restaurant, amazingly five minutes early, Kagome noticed that InuYasha was already waiting. He was dressed in black pants and a casual dress shirt. (I'm contradicting myself again, but you know what I mean.) Kagome was glad she hadn't gone too formal, but wore her knee length kaki skirt with her tan sleeveless blouse. She wandered over to him and smiled sweetly. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek, his lips gently brushing against her skin. He took her arm and led her to a table, they laughed as he romantically pulled her chair out for her. Shortly after they had seated themselves, they were greeted by Kaede.

"Good evening, InuYasha, Kagome. Can I get you anything or do you need sometime to decide?"

"Maybe give us some time, but we can start with drinks." InuYasha said taking a menu from Kaede. "I'll a glass of coke." He finished.

"Ya I'll have that too." Kagome said, also taking a menu from Kaede.

InuYasha and Kagome looked over the menu in mostly silence, sharing only light casual conversation. After ordering, a sudden silence came over them. Kagome shifted uneasily in her seat. InuYasha cleared his throat. Finally their meals came and they began eating. Not even five minutes into the meal a woman walked by their table, InuYasha looked up as she walked past, his eyes narrowed. Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"InuYasha who is that?"

"No one important."

"Then why are you glaring at her?"

"It's nothing okay." InuYasha snapped.

"Alright." Kagome said quietly. They ate silently, both wondering what to say next.

Finally Kagome spoke. "So, has Mr. Sakagami gotten back to you about the job yet?"

"No not yet but it should be any time now. And thanks again for getting this for me."

"Really it was nothing."

Across the restaurant Kagura sat glaring at InuYasha. _He will pay for what he did, I will make him pay, and I'll make his new girl suffer just like Kikyo. _She pulled out her cell phone and dialed silently.

"Hello? Chief I've got him; he's here at the restaurant… Ya send them over, but give me half an hour to break the new girl's heart."

**I know its a cliff hanger, the next one is coming up soon, I hope. Please review.**


	5. Down in Flames

Author's Note: I know I know I took a long time getting this chapter up… Yuna started getting at me to start writing again so here's chapter five.

Chapter 5: Down in Flames

"Excuse me," Kagome said, standing up. "I have to go to the washroom."

Kagome walked away from the table towards the lady's room. Kagura snatched the sudden opportunity to execute her plan. She wandered aimlessly to InuYasha's table and leaned up against it. She positioned herself so the slit in the skirt of her long red dress showed far too much of her leg and you could way to far down the front.

"Hello InuYasha, fancy meeting you here." Anyone else would have fallen straight into Kagura's trap in a flash.

"Kagura, you always know the wrong moment to show up." InuYasha replied leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, am I intruding? I had no idea you were on a date." Kagura's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Kagura how many times do I have to tell you we are through, we've been through since before Kikyo, but you didn't seem to understand then either." InuYasha glared at her angrily.

Kagura leaned towards him; she touched his face bringing her hand down onto his neck. She pulled him close and whispered in ear.

"You and I both know there is something between us, and what ever you saw in that girl and Kikyo is a lie. Nothing will ever change between us."

InuYasha looked away. Before he could say anything, Kagura had begun kissing his neck. She was practically in his lap now. She took his hand and put it on her waist, then kissed his lips. As if in a dream he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to run anymore.

InuYasha suddenly pulled away. "No, I can't do this. I just can't. Kagura I can't be with you anymore, I'm not like that, I've changed. I can't hurt Kagome the same way you made me hurt Kikyo."

It was too late, Kagura turned to leave. InuYasha saw Kagome standing a few feet away, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you?" she whispered and turned and ran towards apartments.  
"Kagome wait…" InuYasha started but she had turned the corner toward the door to the apartments. InuYasha stood to follow her when a scream reached his ears. He took off running towards it.

InuYasha skidded to a stop. A man in a dark suit and sunglasses, with long silver hair, held Kagome's arm twisted behind her back. A gun was held to the back of her head.

"I should have known he'd send you first, Sesshomaru." InuYasha muttered.

"Of course he sent me first, my dear brother, I'm the only one who can kick you ass back to its proper place."

"And where exactly is my proper place?" InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru.

A gun was cocked behind him. "Your proper place is with us, in the gang, where you belong. Did you really think you could leave your life behind?" Kagura held the gun to the back of InuYasha's head.

Kagome was panicking, she was being held at gun point by her boyfriend's brother, her boyfriend was being held at gun point by his ex-girlfriend, and she had no clue about anything they were talking about.

"InuYasha do you really want to hurt her the same way you hurt Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't you mean the same way you hurt Kikyo?" InuYasha retorted.

Kagome finally lost it. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Who the hell is Kikyo? And what the heck does that have to do with me?"

"Go ahead brother tell her what a wonderful person you are, tell her who you really are, tell her everything."

"Kagome I… I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry. Sesshomaru I'll go with you just don't hurt her, leave her out of it." InuYasha sighed.

"No…" Kagome whispered.

"Sounds good to me." Sesshomaru said pulling the gun away from Kagome's head. She chose that moment to act; she kicked backwards, hard, her foot made contact right where she wanted it to. InuYasha moved at top speed as he spun around and knock the gun out of Kagura's hands. Grabbing her wrist he twisted her arm behind her back.

Not looking up InuYasha said "Kagome get out of here now, Go to Miroku's please just get out."

"But…" Kagome stumbled.

"Kagome, go, I'll be fine. I'll come for you… I promise."

Kagome turned and ran past them out of the restaurant. As soon as she was gone InuYasha pulled the gun away from Kagura's head. He walked over to where Sesshomaru was lying.

He bent down picked up Sesshomaru's gun, and turning to his brother he said "I'm not going to kill you, I'm not like that. But I must take certain measures to get my message across to Naraku." With that he hit Sesshomaru on the back of the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious. InuYasha turned back to Kagura who was kneeling on the floor holding her wrist.

"Are you going to shoot my InuYasha?" She said, not looking up.

"No, I'm not going to shoot you, but I say again I must take certain measures. So you can tell Naraku that his plan isn't working. I'm never going back. Also tell him if he ever tries to go anywhere near Kagome I will personally see to his demise."

InuYasha proceeded in tying Kagura's hands behind her back, and knocking her unconscious.

Kagome ran like she had never run before, stumbling blindly down the street. She turned and tripped up the stairs to a run down apartment building. Yanking open the door her eyes flooded with tears. She ran right into Miroku as he was on his way out and collapsed in his arms.

AN: That's all you get for now! . . . . shifty eyes Muahahaha… R&R.


End file.
